1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and handovers from an IP network to a cellular network. More particularly, the present invention relates to a network-adaptive function control method for a dual-mode mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) is an international standard for wireless applications such as e-mail, messenger, picture exchange, and music file download applications. However, WAP is disadvantageous with regard to issues such as a slow connection speed, inconvenient user interface, and a high per-packet cost, thereby rendering WAP impractical for high traffic applications.
Recently, portable Internet service technologies have emerged that are expected to overcome at least some of the aforementioned problems by employing dual communication technologies, such as cellular/IP dual-mode technologies, in a single handheld casing. However, the current cellular/IP dual-mode mobile terminal has a drawback in performance in that a handover from a IP network to a cellular network causes unwanted cellular network utilization cost, because of the departure from a portable Internet service domain.